


Emerald and Gold

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Heavy Angst, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: After the War in Oz, Charlie volunteered to go capture her ID. She figured that it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but what happened was anything but expected.





	Emerald and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 9: Favorite ship with a character that has only been in one episode.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Red, what are you doing?” Dorothy stepped between the shorter red head and the Wizard. “We can’t trust him.”

“But I trust you, and you trust me, right?” Charlie gently cupped Dorothy’s face in her hands. “You can rule Oz. I’m not a ruler. We need you to be the one who isn’t corrupted, who hasn’t been tainted. You have given so many hope, and you have given me so much. Please, let me do this for you.” Charlie pressed her lips softly against her fierce warrior woman; the leader of the rebellion that so many had come to look up to.

Dorothy nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I wish you wouldn’t, but I won’t stop you. I know when I’ve lost to your stubbornness.” She pressed her forehead against Charlie’s. “I love you Charlie. Please, whatever this does to you, don’t forget that.”

“I love you too Dorothy.” Charlie reluctantly let go of her partner and moved to face the Wizard. “I’m ready.”

***

Though the toll had been high, the rebels had won the war, and Dorothy and the Wizard became the joint leaders of Oz. Most of the inhabitants of Oz didn’t realize that it was due to a literal split in Charlie’s personality, but Dorothy and the Wizard did.

“You promised that you would make her whole again!” Dorothy stabbed her finger in the Wizard’s face.

He stared back defiantly. “And I would, if her Dark half didn’t run off with the damned key.”

Charlie stood sheepishly to the side, watching the new leaders bicker. She felt overwhelmingly guilty but was too afraid and too polite to interrupt them.

“You could always send the guards after her.” The Wizard snapped at Dorothy. “Oh wait, you can’t. Because that would show that you’re not the kind, benevolent, innocent leader everyone thinks you are. You don’t want people thinking your hands are dirty now, do you?”

Charlie spoke up. “Hey! That’s enough!” When she had realized what she said, she blushed. “Dorothy isn’t at fault here. It was my idea. It was my deal. She is innocent.” Charlie ran her fingers through her hair. “I’ll go find me.”

“No. I won’t let you.” Dorothy crossed her arms. “You would be tracking your Dark Side. Your literal killer instincts. Do you think she would hesitate to kill you?”

“She would, yes.” The Wizard spoke up. “If one Charlie dies, so does the other.” He rubbed at his chin. “This might actually be the best course of action Dorothy.”

Dorothy looked back and forth between the Wizard and Charlie. “You can’t be serious.” She reached out to Charlie. “Red, please.”

Charlie took Dorothy’s hand and pulled her into a tender embrace. “This is my mess Dorothy. I need to fix it.” She smiled sadly. “You trust that I can do this, right?”

“I believe in you, yes. I never would have asked you to come with me if I didn’t. I just don’t want to lose you after we finally won what we’ve been fighting for.” The Wizard scoffed at the two women, but Dorothy continued. “Just promise that you’ll come back to me.”

Charlie pulled Dorothy in for a gentle kiss. “I promise you.”

***

“Shit, am I in Kansas again?” The Wizard’s spell was supposed to send Charlie to where Dark Charlie went. Thankfully, when she had left to go with Dorothy, she had brought things like her cell phone, even though she knew they wouldn’t work. Dorothy had called her sentimental. She called herself paranoid.

Her phone had a charge, as she had learned spells to equate to electricity, and the first thing she did was pull up her GPS. She was ridiculously close to the bunker, and ridiculously close to getting her car back.

During her mile hike to the bunker, Charlie thought about why her Dark Side would want to come back to Kansas. There isn’t anything Oz related in the bunker any more, other than Dorothy’s motorcycle. And even Dark Charlie would see that the Winchesters are like brothers, so she wouldn’t attack them. Then Charlie stopped. The reason that Dark Charlie came back to Kansas hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh fudge.” Charlie started running as fast as she could.

***

Even after reuniting with Sam and Dean, and the two of them taking everything in stride, Charlie was still nervous. She knew that her Dark Side wouldn’t try to kill her, but that didn’t mean that her Dark Side wouldn’t get killed on this insane quest for vengeance.

The three of them had split up, Dean to go after Dark Charlie while Sam and Charlie did what they did best, research. Unfortunately, Dean had called with bad and worse news. The bad news was that Dark Charlie had killed the drunk driver who had taken her family away. The worse news was that she had destroyed the key to get them back to Oz.

Charlie and Sam had been researching in the bunker when she broke down crying. She was missing Dorothy. She had promised that she would come back but with Dark Charlie destroying the Key to Oz, that seemed impossible. Tears were falling fast and freely as Charlie lamented the fact that the likelihood of her ever seeing Dorothy again was gone. She had done what was needed at the time to bring peace to Oz, but it was coming to bite her in the ass.

“So, get this.” Sam walked around the corner, an open book in his hand when he stopped in his tracks. “Charlie? What’s wrong?” He walked over to her, set the open book on the table, and crouched next to her chair. He gently wiped a tear away from her face, doting on her much like an older brother should.

“I’m never going to see her again, am I?” Charlie sobbed. “I’m never going to hear her call me ‘Red’, or feel her fingers intertwined in mine.”

Sam’s face dropped and he pulled Charlie into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Charlie. I didn’t realize. Me and Dean? We will do everything we can to get you back to Dorothy. That what family does. And actually,” Sam freed one arm to be able to reach for and grab the book he had brought in with him, “Clive Dillon. He is the Man of Letters that first discovered the key to Oz. So, according to this incident report, Clive went to Oz, but he left the key on earth, and then L. Frank Baum found the key and went to rescue Clive in Oz.”

“You think he might know something? Is he even alive?”

“He’s alive. And there’s only one way to find out.”

“You call Dean. I’m driving.”

***

“The six keys of Oz were forged from Oz steel. They can only be repaired in that magical realm.”

Charlie’s head was spinning. “So, there's no going back? I can't put my darkness away?”

“I'm sorry.” Charlie frowned at Mr. Dillon’s response. She was hearing people say sorry more than she could handle.

Sam looked at Charlie with concern before turning to Mr. Dillon. “What happened to you in Oz?”

“It's in my report.”

“Your report just said you were kidnapped. By whom?”

Mr. Dillon couldn’t meet their eyes. “Bad people.”

Charlie couldn’t help herself. “I know that look. You're lying. And lying is…”

“…bad.” Mr. Dillon interrupted. “Yes, I know. What happened to you, my dear, happened to me.”

“What?”

Mr. Dillon sighed, bracing himself. “A coven of witches grabbed me. They used the inner key on me, unleashed my ID. He was awful. He killed all the witches and went into a tantrum. Was power-hungry, crazy. He became the Wizard.

“Frank's daughter, Dorothy, runs Emerald City now.” Charlie felt herself panicking. “The Wizard, dark you, he is right by her side. If she's in trouble…” Charlie looked desperately to Sam.

“Well, without the key to Oz, there's no way we can get back to the Wizard. But,” Mr. Dillon walked over to a table on the other side of the room. “There may well be a way . . . to summon him here.” He opened one of drawers and slowly pulled out a gun. “If I am mortally wounded, he'll have to come back here to save us both.”

“Wait!” Charlie reached out with both hands, pleading. “There has to be another way.”

“What he has done is my fault. After all, he is me, and I am him, so . . . Maybe it's time that both of us answered for our sins. It's the good thing to do, right? Right?” He shot himself, and Charlie nor Sam could stop him. He had cried out in pain, before slumping to the floor.

Not even a second had passed after Mr. Dillon had hit the floor before the Wizard made his entrance, shattering his way through a mirror in the room. “What have you done, you fool? You had but one task. Stay alive. And you couldn't even manage that.” The Wizard turned around. “Charlie. Still only at half power I see. I know your ID is around here somewhere. Hoping that I’ll put the two of you back together?” He pulled an Ozian key out from around his neck. “I could. But then you could get back to Dorothy, tell her what I did, and then help her overthrow me. So, not a chance.”

Hope soared within Charlie. The Wizard had a key on him! Sam must have felt her emotions as well, as he ran at the Wizard, attempting to subdue him. In the chaos, Charlie started receiving damage of her own, despite not being in the fracas with Sam and the Wizard. She realized that Dark Charlie must be fighting Dean. When she felt her left arm break, she collapsed to the ground in pain. She was able to see Mr. Dillon’s face clearly, and he was motioning for to look at the gun near her.

She looked at Sam, who was losing his fight against the Wizard, before reaching for the gun. She winced as she took another blow through her link with her ID before aiming the gun at Mr. Dillon. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. We both do.”

***

Charlie had remembered what the Wizard had done to unlock her ID, so it was easy to lock it back in. It could be done with any Ozian key, and it was completed in a matter of moments. It was exhausting, and she knew she could sleep for days.  
  
The problem was that she wouldn’t be able to. The key that the Wizard had brought was an Inner Key of Oz. The Inner Keys were only used for traveling within Oz. The Wizard had used some other type of magic to come back to their realm. There was no possible way for her to return to Dorothy. She gripped the key tightly. It was the only thing that she had to remind her of the person who had been home.


End file.
